Jemima Luciruffison
Jemima Luciruffison was the female tribute from District 11 in the 98th Hunger Games. She was a member of the anti-careers. At first scared as a gazelle and always jumpy, Jemima soon evolved into a hardy, strong girl who grew more and more brave as the games continued. This evolution contributed to Jemima greatly, as despite being thought of as weak, managed to get Jemima to the final 3, before she died to prevent Zane from achieving her feast items. Biography Early life Jemima didn't grow up with nice and lavish toys, she was always hard working because she comes from D11 (Agriculture). She knows how to Gather berries and scavenge for leaves, Run and climb trees and fight Close-Up and Long Range. She Is nicknamed by her parents "The Happy Worker" Because she tries to find the best in all situation. Ever since the reaping Jemima has been thinking of plans to form a small alliance, just nick one simple item from the cornucopia and Be on her guard. 98th Hunger Games Jemima trained for the games and during her games training tenure she joined the career alliance. She scored average, getting a 6 and decent odds to win it. During the bloodbath, Jemima acquired a essential supplies for the alliance. However, she was dealt a major leg wound when Zoya Wilson of District 2 slashed it with an axe. Disabled, Jemima could only watch and hope for Kokoro, who fought Zoya. After Zoya was killed by Kokoro, Jemima managed to escape alive. Her wounds were treated, but Jemima would have trouble walking for the next week. Despite this, Jemima toughed it out, surviving capture by the careers and later on an attack by the river with them. Jemima watched her closest friend Kokoro die at the hands of Sarah Copperfield. She continued to push on, eventually making it to the feast. Although Jemima achieved a sword that could light up with electricity, she also achieved Rebekah's feast item, after the girl was killed by Kris. With two feast items, Jemima slowly became more known in the Capitol as a chance of winning. Jemima held out with her final surviving ally Natalie, the two trying to formulate a way of winning. They went after Zane and Sarah, as Jemima managed to avenge Kokoro, electrocuting Sarah as she tried to cross the river. Jemima and Natalie got the 19th day, when Zane attacked. Jemima was struck by Zane's heat seeking trident, causing her to be unable to fight. Natalie was killed in a long duel with Zane, though Jemima managed to escape to the southern portion of the arena, now a great sea due to the arena shift. Zane caught up with Jemima a day later. Instead of die to Zane and give up her two feast items, Jemima instead dove underwater, swimming deep into the sea's depths. The blood from her wounds attracted sharks, which ate her alive, but in doing so ate her feast items, not allowing Zane to use them in the finale. Appearance Jemima was a tall, cute girl. She had very straight, long brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Personality Jemima was a timid at first, though grew as the games progressed, turning more into Natalie, a hard-headed tough girl. Trivia *Jemima is 5'9" and weighs 124 pounds. *She survived 20 days in the The Hunger Games, placing 3rd out of 24. *She was the final anti-career to fall. *Out of the 24 tributes, Jemima was the only to be killed by a muttation and not a tribute. Category:District 11 Citizens Category:98th Hunger Games Tributes